As context-aware applications become more popular, device manufacturers and service providers seek to improve the quality of services offered to context-aware application users. Trends in context-aware application have primarily focused on personalization, wherein a user's context is monitored in order to determine services for that user. However, such context-based services may vary depending on the context and proximity of other users in the vicinity, and whether the other users present security concerns. As a result, the context-aware applications needs to adapt the privacy policies of the at least one user in an ongoing communication session based on detection of other users within the vicinity by means of another user in the communication session. Thereby, determining one or more interaction modes for at least one user in a communication session in the presence of third.